


Open Season

by orphan_account



Series: Insatiable [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Claude likes it when Byleth bullies him, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, I'm doing my divine duty given to me by Sothis to give this world more femdom, Male Submissive, Men Crying, Pegging, Post-Time Skip, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Spanking, some banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If Claude was a deer, then Byleth was a wolf searching for her next prey.





	Open Season

**Author's Note:**

> There's some minor Felix/Leonie but it's just use to get the plot moving. Slight spoilers for their epilogue.
> 
> Blease enjoy.

It starts when they’re sparring one day.

It was a day with no meetings and no paperwork for either of them. A type of day that becoming increasingly more common with this era of peace he and Byleth had ushered after uniting Fódlan and Almyra as one powerful nation. 

It’s a warm day, the air rings with the harsh clattering of steel. When he doesn’t hear the clanging of Byleth deflecting his arrows, he hears the rustle of leaves from trees being gently swayed by the wind or the singing of songbirds. He finds he quite likes the juxtaposition of the calming sounds of nature and the harsh clash between their weapons.

Byleth is quite exceptional at avoiding his arrows and Claude finds himself constantly needing to back away as she gradually makes her way closer to him. Not a problem at first —  he _is_ a very sure footed individual, almost as agile as a thief — but eventually his back hits a wall after he jumps away from an incoming attack. They always fight seriously when they spar, but Byleth has been especially aggressive today. She was, as Claude would put it, going completely ham on his ass. Usually this isn’t a problem, as over-aggression typically leads to messy and unpracticed movements that is easily exploitable. However, each of Byleth’s attacks have been calculated and Claude frustratingly can’t read her as well as he usually does.

He takes quick, fervent glances at his surroundings to see his possible escape routes. Maybe he can distract her with someth—

He hears a sudden, guttural growl. His eyes fall to Byleth in front of him. Her posture is different than usual. She circles him with low, calculated steps but her eyes never leave his face, almost like she’s… prowling. Stalking. It's starkly silent without the ringing of their weapons creating a cacophony in his head. His heart beat is a loud thrum, nearly overpowering, and he becomes all too highly aware of the dribble of sweat the slithers down the nape of his neck. Byleth's unwavering gaze is unsettling in any context, but at this point it is downright frightening. His breath halts at the intensity of it, and despite the uniform he wears, Claude suddenly feels very exposed. Very _helpless_. It reminds him of Byleth’s more sadistic bedroom antics. Slowly, she blinks at him like a wolf deciding what to do with its next meal. 

She licks her lips. “Is my little deer going to run away?”

Claude suddenly feels very vulnerable. 

And he can feel himself getting aroused.

Before he can think of making a snide remark, Byleth puts her sword away and her expression is her usual calm one again. She mutters a soft “Interesting” to herself before putting her hands on her hips. Claude stares with dull confusion. He only now registers his breathing is deep, and his legs contain a slight tremble from exhaustion.

“I think that’s enough for the day, don’t you think? Come, let’s take some of the wyverns flying.” 

She leaves Claude to wonder what the hell just happened.

-

It happens again when he’s sparring with Felix.

The young warrior practically accosted Claude demanding he spar with him. Ever since they unified Fódlan and Almyra both Felix and Leonie had become frequent visitors to the palace, wanting to spar with their new King and Queen. Their logic was that since they’re life's goal is to continually stronger the best opponents they could train against was Claude and Byleth, because surely they must be the strongest individuals around. 

And probably also because they couldn’t find any work as mercenaries. They gotta keep their skills in top tip shape somehow. 

Claude smirks as he remembers when the couple came to them to complain about that very fact.

_“We can’t find any work because it’s just… too peaceful!” Moaned Leonie, Felix had joined her saying, “It makes us far too antsy to not be able to… fight anything. Can’t you just start a war so there’s mercenary work?”_

Claude had sarcastically stated they should join the traveling circus if they’re so desperate for work. He hadn’t anticipated they would actually take his advice and become a performance act together. Their sword tricks were surprisingly popular. 

He shoots an arrow that grazes one of Felix’s legs. While this makes Felix drop to the ground on one leg, Claude slings his bow across his shoulder. 

“And then I would have stuck an arrow in your head. Boom. We’re done here, friend. Can’t you just spar with Leonie? You know the saying, couples that spar together, stay together.” 

“We spar plenty when we’re traveling.” Felix smirks. “Both out on the road and in bed.”

Claude makes a gagging sound. “Alright, man. We’re close but I wouldn’t say we’re that close. I don’t need to hear about your sex life.”

“And I don’t need to hear about yours. But I did, when I overheard Leonie and Byleth speaking with one another.” 

“Well it’s hardly their fault you eavesdropped on them, don’t you think?” The fact that his wife and one of their friends was apparently discussing their sex life makes Claude give an amused snort. There are many aspects they could be discussing and he wonders whether Leonie and Felix have... tastes similar to them. 

Perhaps birds of a feather really _do_ flock together.

Felix puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head. “I see you don’t know about it yet. But allow me to give you some advice.” Felix leans in, as though he is about to bestow some hidden knowledge, and Claude finds himself with a quirked brow in response. “Make it difficult for her, create some distractions if you’re able. Leonie loves it when I give her challenge and I suggest you do the same, though that might be difficult on your first try.” Felix gives him a tap on the shoulder, his face exuding a knowing look as if Claude understands any of that cryptic prophesying. Claude understands the words individually, but given the context in Felix's... _advice_, he finds himself with a very blank, and decidedly unhelpful, mind. Before Claude can get himself together with any modem of decorum and ask _what the shit are you blabbering about_, Felix leaves.

Claude is left to ruminate over his words. He’s strangely becoming excited when he thinks about what he means, the same feeling in the pit of his stomach when Byleth had prowled around him. He finds it’s an intoxicating feeling.

-

It happens a third time, late in the evening in their private bedchambers. It’s a rainy evening, the pitter-patter of rain harshly hitting against the windowsills.

Byleth is wearing a toy, a strap-on, and the phallus is clenched around Claude’s lips. He’s on his knees in front of her. He loosens his jaw and flicks his tongue around the lip. Just a few hours ago Claude had finished inside of Byleth after she rode on his face. Now she wants to penetrate him and he’s all too happy to oblige. 

He releases the toy from his lips and there’s a string of saliva that follows him. “I heard you and Leonie have been talking.”

She hums. She puts a hand in her hair and ruffles it. “Were you eavesdropping?”

He reels back like he was hit in mock offense. “Oh, my lady! You wound me! I would never! No, nah, Felix spoke to me but he was awfully, shall we say, vague.” He says that but he can safely guess what Felix was talking about now. But he wants to hear Byleth say it.

She grabs his hair tighter and guides him back to the toy. He opens his mouth and allows her to slide the phallus to the back of his throat. He deep throats it and sucks in his cheeks. Byleth watches him with low-lidded eyes. He flutters his pretty emerald eyes at her. The noises he makes when sucking the dildo is truly sinful, and Claude half wishes she would give him a proper face-fucking already. Being at Byleth’s complete and utter mercy is what turns him on the most.

“I want to try something new. I think you’ll like it. You know the forest just outside the palace?” Her voice is calm, collected. But there’s a hint of excitement. 

He gags a little to give her an indication to continue.

“I would like to.. Chase you. Capture you. Take you roughly. Take you as a prize.”

Claude hollows out his cheeks again before slipping the toy out of his mouth. It comes out with a satisfying ‘_pop_.’ 

“You always take me roughly. But the chasing part is new. Sounds thrilling. No one will see us?”

“I’ve given ordered the guards to not patrol the forest tomorrow evening. No one will interrupt us.” The fact that she has already planned this doesn’t surprise him. She knows him too well, he wouldn’t have denied her this request. He’ll have to make it up to her by planning something of his own, probably another feast. Maybe surprise her by sending an entire cart of her favourite flowers to their bedchambers.

“My, my, already scheming to make this happen. A woman after my own heart!” The thought of being… _captured_ by her makes him shiver. One his favourite aspects of their sex life was how she often manhandled him. He loves it when she holds him down and makes him feel helpless, sometimes it’s even comforting in a way, letting go of himself fully and willingly. He’s already hard from blowing her, but the pressure building up in him is increasing tenfold. He palms at his cock.

She wipes some saliva off his chin. “Then it’s decided. Tomorrow evening you’re my prey. Make sure to give me a good show.” That gives her a happy moan.

She flashes him a dangerous smile now. The hand in his hair forces him to stand up and she shoves him on the bed. 

“Choose a position.”

He blows a breath and lifts his legs up. “Missionary? I want to kiss you.” She nods. 

She moves on top of him and positions the toy above his entrance. Their foreheads touch, “Very well. Now, I’ve been far too gentle this evening. I hope you’re ready for some pain.”

He gives a toothy grin and winks at her.

“For you? Always.”

-

The next evening, Claude stands at the entrance of the forest. Alone. Byleth had told him it would be no fun if she were to simply watch him run into the forest. They decided that Claude will need to run to the other side of the forest to win. Despite that, he’s sure she’s watching him from somewhere, unseen. If anything he knows he has some curious looks from some of the nearby guards, no doubt curious what their King will be doing on the night they’re not allowed to patrol the forest. 

He doesn’t want them to be alarmed so he turns back and waves at them and gives them a small nod in reassurance. Then he begins to stroll into the forest. He’s just a King going on a casual stroll through the forest. And then he’ll be hunted. And probably mounted. He tries not to think of that one time a contingent of guards interrupted them during sex because they genuinely thought their King was in the middle of being murdered. Instead they found him being thoroughly pounded by the Queen. It was one of the rare moments he couldn’t talk himself out of a situation.

It took a lot of convincing on Seteth’s part, but their private bedchambers is soundproof now.

He only starts to run when he knows he’s out of sight. And he runs, and runs, and runs until he feels some burning in his muscles. He zig-zags and jumps over fallen logs. His current outfit isn’t the most ideal with an impromptu sprint in the woods, and hiding will be difficult considering the gold makes him stand out. He has to steady himself to stop from tripping every now and then. Despite this, he can feel the excitement building up in his stomach. He makes a sudden turn and slides behind a tree. He’s not sure how useful that is, considering he doesn’t know which direction she’ll be coming. 

_Think Claude, think. You’ve hunted before. What do you look for?_

Tracks. He always looks for tracks. He’s sure he’s made a few of them from his running, but he’s never been in the position of prey like this. Not even during the war, he was always doing the chasing in battle. He’s unsure how he should cover his tracks. Does he just.. Rub the floor? Sweep it with some leaves? 

He’s starting to regret falling asleep during that particular lecture. 

He looks around for any sign of Byleth and the fact he hasn’t seen anything from her makes him nervous, but that’s all part of the game. What _will_ she do? Surely she’ll ambush him. He’s sure she can see him from wherever he is. He _knows_ she can. He can feel someone's gaze on him. It gives him goosebumps across his nape. He begins to jump at any sounds he hears, thinking it’s her, before realizing it’s just the ambience of the forest. 

If this anxiety is what the wild hogs felt when he hunts them, he actually kinda feels bad. Shame they’re so delicious.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzes just past his face and hits the tree next to him and he lets out an undignified yelp. Shit, the one time he and Byleth think it's a good idea to have kinky sex in the woods and someone actually decides to ambush them?! Maybe the last remnants of the Imperial Army? He immediately goes on the defensive to hide behind the tree. His adrenaline is pumping even more now and he begins to think of how to eliminate this mystery person. Maybe he can throw his cape at them, and before they recover he can bash their face in with a rock. He quickly turns to scope out his enemy and —

It’s Byleth. She has… a bow? He squints at her and sees it’s _his_ bow. 

_How the fuck is that possible? Is that a replica? Did she get a replica of my bow just for this? How much planning did she do?!_

Another arrow fires at him, right between his legs. He looks at her aghast. 

“You’ll make this too easy if you just sit there, little deer.” 

“Oh, you sneaky bitch!” His words are harsh but he can’t keep the laughter out of his voice or the delighted smile from his face. When she began to nock another arrow to the bow, Claude quickly, and messily, scrambles away. He tries to zig-zag as much as he can between the dense forestry, hearing more and more arrows hit trees.

The fact that she’s using a weapon, a _real_ weapon, fills him with nervous excitement. He feels he can fully immerse himself into the role of prey now. He keeps sprinting as fast as he can and he soon hears the sound of arrows fading away. He’s making some good distance. He can feel his body slightly trembling and the hot burning in his lungs makes him light-headed. Just because he can’t hear arrows anymore doesn’t mean she isn’t near him. He snatches a look behind him and he swears he just sees a blur at the corner of his vision which makes his heart hammer in his ears.

He quickly goes behind another tree and tries to catch his breath, hoping his pursuing demon will allow him that much. After a few seconds he realizes he _stuffed himself in a fucking corner_ and if his eager hunter came up behind him he’d be completely at her _mercy_. He stops that line thought to avoid having to run with an erection. That’d probably be more inconvenient than his clothing. 

He hears some crunching of leaves… first behind him… and then in front of him. He watches her back with rapt attention, she’s searching for more tracks. Claude stands, using some dirt to cover himself to hopefully help with camouflage. He’s slightly crouched when he sees more cover in the form of a small slope. He takes very slow and deliberate steps to avoid making noise, but he wishes he could move faster. She’ll turn around eventually. For a few agonizing seconds that feel like hours the only things he hears is the thrumming of his own frantic heartbeat. 

A _crack_ gives away his position and before he looks to see if Byleth actually he makes a run for it. He won’t risk taking a second too long glancing at her.

An arrow hits him on the arm, but doesn’t penetrate his skin. It just misses his flesh but is embedded into his many layers of clothing. Either Byleth is an excellent shot and intentionally missed him just by a smidge — something like that wouldn’t surprise him in the slightest — or she was really trying to get him on the arm. Either option fills him both fear and lust. 

He continues running through the labyrinth of trees, hearing more arrows hit the trees behind him increasing tenfold. Surely she’ll run out of arrows _eventually_. His body protests from the continuous strain he’s putting onto his muscles. At least he’ll have a good excuse to avoid sparring and exercise for a while now.

A thought suddenly crosses his mind and a devious smile crosses his lips. He makes a sharp turn, jumps into a small ditch and quickly strips himself of his cape and his outer jacket. The arrow comes off with the jacket. As much as Claude would like to be quiet and to take his time for this little stunt he’s planning, he doesn’t have much time before Byleth casually walks to his position. He fumbles around to grab a suitable stick to prop up his cape and jacket, and makes sure the tail end of the arrow is peeking out just a smidge from the ditch with some of the golden fabric of his clothing. He takes a second to appreciate his work before crawling out of the ditch and making a run for it when he’s sure he’s out of any view. 

He makes a mental note to apologize to his tailors for the umpteenth time. They really need a raise.

He continues running with all his strength until he begins to feel the uncomfortable burn in his muscles become straight up painful. No doubt Byleth had noticed the arrow peeking out from the ditch, she has sharp eyes after all, and he’s sure that distraction has bought him crucial time. He ignores the whining in his muscles, and sees that he’s almost free - he sees the clearing of the forest, a breakaway of the trees that signifies he’s almost out. He sees a flat field and a small gravel road and he feels as if he’s seeing home for the first time in months. He lets out a breathless “aha!” 

_I’ve won, Teach! Now you’ll have to admit I’ve beat you just this once!_

But he knows he shouldn’t be too jubilant about the situation just yet. For all he knows she could have booby-trapped the clearing, he wouldn’t put it past her. She’s probably enough of a madwoman to plan that far ahead for a sex-game. He makes a sudden jump and slides besides a falling tree. He tries to scour the clearing to see any traps and the only thing he can hear is his heavy panting until he schools his breathing. He takes quick, nervous glances behind and around him for his seemingly tireless hunter. He hears leaves crunching and he thinks he might actually have a heart attack. Claude von Riegen, dead while hopelessly turned on.

A hog unexpectedly runs past him and he gives a short, sharp cry and falls to his side. Stupid pig and their apparent powers of stealth. It has a distinctive white patch which is shaped like a heart. He makes a mental note to hunt that hog specifically next time for surprising him, and now he suddenly doesn’t feel very sorry for them. It'll be the main course for the next feast he plans.

He takes a stick and throws it at the clearing. Then another. No traps set off. He breaks off on another run.

Claude can’t help but feel teensy bit disappointed at this victory, however. He _was_ looking forward to what she would do with him when she caught him. He’ll have to deal with his current arousal somehow. Another time, perhaps.

He suddenly hears an arrow whizz past him, his breath hitches in his throat at the sudden blur that becomes embedded a long way away from him. His step only falters for a moment, but his stride continues, and belts it forward. Maybe Teach wasn’t as good of a shot as he thought. 

Before he can continue that train of thought and think of an appropriate snide remark to make fun of Byleth with, he finds himself kissing the dirt. He’s tripped. 

He picks himself up with his arms and turns his head fast enough he thinks he might have heard a ‘_pop_’. He’ll have to deal with straining neck muscles later. There’s a rope by his feet, and looking to where it leads shows him the arrow that completely missed him attached to it. So she had missed him on purpose. Before he can give himself a facepalm for being duped he hears the crunching of leaves and branches and the calm voice he’s heard countless times before. There’s a hint of humour in it, and he loves it.

“That was a dirty trick, Claude.” She drawls. 

He snorts, almost offended. “If it works, it works. Isn’t using a rope tied to an arrow to trip me also a dirty trick?” 

She casually strolls towards him, she has his bow slung across her shoulder. She must have only given his distraction a mere glance before going back to chase him. His cry from being surprised from the hog no doubt told her of his position. Well, at least he made an attempt, if anything. When she stands directly above him she bends down so her face is mere inches from his own. He can smell her breath when she speaks; she smells minty. She must have eaten a peppermint. 

“If it works, it works, my little deer.” Her voice was low and sultry, it makes him light-headed. 

Claude shifts his weight between his arms. “Cheeky.” He briefly entertains the idea of kicking at her, or using some force to throw her down so he can make his escape, but when she takes out a bundle of rope and pulls it taunt until it made a satisfying _snap_, he knew he has soundly lost. His body, traitorous as it was, begins to feel warm and Claude could feel his pulse quicken in anticipation of what Byleth will do with her prize. 

She does what he expects when she starts to wrap the rope around his ankles, but he doesn’t make it easy for her. He thrashes about in a last ditch effort to seem like he hasn’t lost yet. When Byleth is done tying his ankles together she flips him on his stomach, roughly grabs a handful of his messy hair, pulls him up to an uncomfortable angle and then makes him kiss dirt by smashing his face to the ground. The soil is soft from the heavy rainfall from the night prior so there’s no actual damage to his face, but the humiliation he feels and the power she exerts over him makes him giddy. 

He decides against thrashing when she wraps the rope around his wrists. He hopes he’ll have a chance to wipe the dirt off his face. He keeps his face to the ground as he hears Byleth walking around him, no doubt admiring her handiwork. It’s hardly the first time she’s tied him up, and she’s done far more complex rope work in the past — he immediately thinks back to the time she suspended him in midair with thin bright red rope. It had taken her hours to untie him when they were done — but this is the first time they’ve done anything in this sort of context. He’s already thinking of doing this again. 

He feels her hands on his waist as she unceremoniously slumps him over her shoulder that doesn’t carry his bow, Claude letting out a small ‘oof’ as she does so. She begins walking deeper into the forest and says nothing. Claude says nothing as well, not sure how he should respond in this situation. At least he has a nice view of her ass in this position. He takes the opportunity to wipe his face. 

They go deeper into the forest and Claude spots some arrows she had used while chasing him. He thinks back on Felix’s words to him, that he should make it difficult for her. He probably failed that. He smirks.

_ Well, it’s part of the learning process. Teach is a professor first and foremost, I’m sure she’ll give me a retry another time to redeem myself. _

He wonders if he should try fighting her again but instead makes idle chatter. 

“Sooooo, lovely weather we’re having, huh?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“You know, you can just drop me off here. I can find my way back just fine.” 

“Don’t make me gag you.” 

“And _you_ shouldn’t threaten me with a good time. I’m trying to escape here!”

He’s about to make another quip, but Byleth drops him to the ground like he’s a sack of potatoes. He lands with a grunt. Afterwards, she carefully and gently places his bow on the ground. 

“Hey, hey, hey, careful with the merchandise Teach!”

She quirked an eyebrow, “I am being careful. I would never deign to damage your bow.”

He pouts, “Ha ha, very funny."

She gives him a self-satisfied smirk and cracks her neck. “You never like it when I’m careful with you. Now, let’s get down to business.” She puts him on his stomach, Claude making half-hearted protests all the while. She tightly grabs onto his hips and lifts his ass up. He begins to lift his upper body with his arms when Byleth roughly shoves his face to the ground, again. 

Claude gets the memo. Face down, ass up. It’s a position he’s intimately familiar with at this point. It’s one of his favourites. Before he can make a comment about just that he feels both his pants and underwear being quickly pulled down. A moan escapes his mouth as Byleth starts to greedily knead his cheeks. She’s not gentle when she gropes him either.

They stay like that for a while, Byleth grabbing fistfuls of his ass and Claude taking it. He waits, and waits, and waits but it’s all she does. Now he’s getting impatient.

“Are you gonna do so— ah!” His voice became unnaturally high as Byleth slaps a cheek, hard. The sound seemed to echo across the entire forest and Claude almost falls over himself from the force.

That.. fucking hurt! Fucking shit! He knew she had the power of a goddess, or demon, or whatever magical bullshit she had up her sleeve but he didn’t think she had ever used that power when _spanking_ him before. He trembled, whether in fear or in exquisite agony he didn’t know. Probably both.

Claude panted heavily but is able to regain his original position. No way is he going to try to disobey her now. Byleth pinches the area she hit, causing searing pain to shoot through him. It makes his cock hard.

It’s only after he steadies his breathing does she slap his other cheek with just as much force. This time it does make Claude fall completely to the side. He choked a gasp.

“Dirty tricks results in punishment, my little deer. Get back into position.” 

He doesn’t need to be told twice. It feels like his heart is in his throat as he lifts himself up. He squirms a bit when he feels Byleth’s soft lips kiss one of his cheeks. Before he can relax, she spanks him again, and rather than wait like last time she continues her assault without giving him time to recollect himself. She keeps him steady with one hand as she uses her other to alternate between cheeks. 

Claude curses loudly, “F-Fuck! Teach! I — Fuck!”

She finally relents as he chokes back a sob. He’s breathing heavily, and one look between his legs show his cock is just begging to be touched. He’s leaking quite heavily now.

When Claude is able to stop panting and breath through his nose again Byleth slaps him again. It’s a significantly lighter slap than before, but she’s hit a particularly loathsome welt and he cries out. He clenches his hands and he can feel his fingernails bite into his palm.

Fuck, he really wants to cum.

Sensing this, Byleth spanks him again, making not only his ass but his entire body scream in pain. “You’re not allowed to cum yet.” 

Hearing that, Claude sniffles and closes his legs in a weak effort to make her think he won’t come with another smack. But Byleth can read him like an open book, another hit would result in him ejaculating and ruining her plans for the evening.

Claude hesitantly glances up to Byleth and sees her giving him a predatory smile that’s all teeth. He shudders at the thought of what she’ll do next.

He looks away because he knows that she likes it when he can’t see what she’ll do next. But he can take a guess on what will happen.

Byleth grabs hold of both of his cheeks and spreads them to see his pretty hole. He tightly shuts his eyes when she spits on his opening. It’s such an odd sensation and he doubts he’ll ever get used to it, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy it. She leans down to grab his hair and harshly kisses him. She presses into him recklessly, bitingly. It’s an awkward angle and it’s uncomfortable, but he knows she’s doing it on purpose to make him less aroused and less likely to cum with the slightest bit of friction. She’s playing him.

She separates herself from his mouth and shoves his face back to the ground. Then, she grabs his hips and thrusts her groin against his ass. The thrust left a sting against his abused rear, and she thrusts a few more times before stopping. 

She’s definitely packing something under her pants.

But Claude still has some spark in him even though he’s sniffling and shaking. “W-What, Teach, were you so into the idea of fucking me that you forgot to actually put something in me? A common mistake. I often make people lose their sense.” There’s a slight buzzing in his ear and he feels a tingling sensation across his body; like there’s a million little needles piercing his skin. 

He hears a huff and then feels a pinch on one of his cheeks. He whimpers and curls his toes at the slight sting.

Then he hears her open a container and coat her fingers with something. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what she’ll do next. 

He jumps at the sudden cold sensation, a stark contrast from the fire he’s feeling in the rest of his body. Two fingers easily enter his body and Claude melts. 

Byleth slowly moved her fingers in and out as Claude relaxed his ass from the sudden intrusion. She brushes against his prostate but intentionally doesn’t curl her fingers to avoid giving him the feeling he adores so much. She’s teasing him and won’t give the pleasure he desires just yet. His breath hitches everytime he _thinks_ she might decide to touch him there, only to whimper when she doesn’t give him what he wants. 

Byleth growls, “Slut. I have half a mind to spank you again.” 

“I’d rather have that instead of you t-teasing me incessantly!”

She withdraws her fingers completely but not before scissoring her finger near his entrance and Claude utters another curse. Byleth nonchalantly pats one of his cheeks lightly. “I think you’re ready for the main course.” 

He would sarcastically utter a ‘finally’ if he weren’t legitimately afraid she would deny him his pleasure. So, he stays quiet. 

He hears her get out of pants and he takes a moment to wonder which one of her toys she brought with her this time. It felt pretty big when she grinded against him.

When she’s done she taps the toy against his hole and he feels like he’s going to jump out of his skin. She snickers at his movement. 

And then, she pushes into him. Hard and fast and Claude _screams._

When she’s securely inside him she grips his hip with one hand and grips his hair to keep firmly rooted on the spot with another. He can feel her breasts against his back and her hot breath on his neck as she begins to pound into him. He’s trapped, but he’d never want to leave this spot. His face is wet, not only from the damp soil but also from the tears that come out of his eyes. He sniffs and blinks multiple times to prevent too much waterworks, but when a tear breaks free the rest followed in an unbroken stream. His body trembles without his consent.

Suddenly, she stops moving and lets go of his head and hips. The toy is nearly completely out of him, only the tip remains. 

Before he can whine about it he can hear Byleth’s husky voice, “You have hips, use them.” 

With a sharp intake of breath, Claude opens his legs slightly and puts some weight onto his arms to get into the right position. He’s finally able to get his face off the ground, he takes this opportunity to look behind him and give Byleth a smirk despite how awful he must certainly look.

“You are one cruel woman, you know that?”

He feels her pinch one of his now many welts again. “I simply enjoy beating you. The King, _my_ King, spanked and fucked until he cries? It pleases me greatly that I’m the only one allowed to witness your debauchery.” 

He huffs and turns his face away. Time to get to business. He moves his hips back to engulf the entire length of the toy before moving forward. He finds a steady rhythm and starts fucking himself on the toy proper. He feels like all the blood in his body is either in his face, with how red with humiliation he is, or his aching cock. He feels like he’s getting close to release when he feels a sudden, and hard, grip on his penis. He yelps — he’s doing an awful lot of yelping tonight — and Byleth squeezes hard enough to prevent him from cumming. 

“Keep going, little deer.”

_T-This… damnable woman!_ He grits his teeth as he keeps fucking himself, the pain of not being able to cum increasing tenfold. He feels a new set of tears start to prickle at the corners of his eyes. 

Just when he’s about to beg her to release him she does, and places her hands on his hips and head again, forcing him into his original position. She’s clearly not feeling merciful tonight and fucks him quickly and hard. He wonders if this is what it’s like to be fucked by a gods-damned wyvern with the brutal pace she’s setting.

Fuck, this feels divine. He can’t think coherently, let alone actually say anything. Instead, he pants and moans and whimpers like a needy whore. He has full body shakes when Byleth takes a bite at his neck, and moves her hand from his head to the back of his neck, and he ejaculates with a scream. He only sees white for a moment and then the rest of his body crumbles to the ground when Byleth releases and exits him. He curls up in a ball and cries unrepentant now. 

He hears shuffling on the ground and a light touch on his back. Byleth circles his back with her hand. It has a comforting effect on Claude and eventually his cries turn to sniffles. When he recollects himself he suddenly feels a wave of embarrassment, and not in a good way. When the rush of adrenaline and arousal fades away, a slight but stinging feeling of shame replaces it. 

He knows it’s silly. But years of being treated like less than dirt because of his mixed heritage only to be thrusted into the cutthroat world of nobility has taught him to never show weakness. He had masked himself well with his casual and flippant attitude, but then Byleth strolled into his life, saw through his facade and let his insecurities be laid bare. He’s infinitely grateful it was Byleth that broke down his boundaries rather than anyone else, because for how sadistic she is during sex, she was nothing but considerate and gentle with him in every other aspects of their relationship. She has never once made him feel self-conscious about his anxieties. She had grounded him and made him feel wanted and safe.

He calms his breathing when he feels another tender hand wipe some dirt and tears from his face. Looking at her, he sees she has taken off her strap-on off. There’s a good four or five streams of her fluid running down her leg. She’s definitely cummed more times than he has. Regardless, he still feels a bit guilty that everything has happened tonight was mostly on him, so he makes a move to get closer with the intent of using his mouth on her but a firm hand stops him in his shoulder. 

“You’re exhausted Claude, both physically and mentally. Not to mention absolutely filthy. Let’s get you home so you can take a warm bath, yeah? I’ll give you a massage too.”

Well, he’ll concede to that. He certainly won’t deny an offer of a massage. 

His voice is croaky and raspy when he says, “Do you treat all your captives like this, or am I just special?” Damn, that physically hurt to say. He really needs a cup of water. 

Byleth huffs, “Come on, put your pants back on and let’s head back, little deer.” 

Claude gingerly puts his pants back on while still on the floor. Byleth has redressed herself and started packing her things. He can see her shake a little and he feels a strange sense of pride well up.

_I did that. She has great sex and trembles a little bit afterwards because of me. Nice._

As he attempts to stand up himself but the fire in his muscles start to reignite, and he feels wobbly like a newborn calf. 

He licks his lips and braces himself for the tightness in his throat when he speaks, “_Teeeeeeach._ Carry me. I’m damaged goods now. Take responsibility.”

“And you don’t think I’m tired after chasing you?”

“Pffft. Not my fault you can’t plan ahead. Guess you’re not as great as great as a tactician as we thought.” He rubs his throat. 

Byleth smiles. It’s a kind expression, she’s no longer in the role of a predator, rather she’s back in her usual role of a gentle and wise wife. “Alright, alright. Come here.”

She puts one arm under his legs and the other supporting his back and picks him up. Claude takes the opportunity to wraps his arms around her shoulders and to lean his head on her. He closes his eyes as he feels the rhythm of her steps and the crunching of leaves and branches beneath her feet.

He’s content.

-

It’s just his luck that as Byleth carries him back to the palace that everyone is, in fact, not asleep. Sylvain was coming back from a night out drinking when he came across them, and he gives them a wolf whistle which makes Claude jokingly threaten him with being court-martialed. Well, he tries to anyway. His throat is still sore so Byleth finishes the threat for him. Sylvain lifted his hands up in mock defense before leaving them be. 

Other knights show some concern but Byleth is able to deflect them by saying they were taking a midnight stroll and he fell and sprained an ankle. She says it with enough authority that leaves no room for argument so they let them be. 

But Marianne, sweet, sweet Marianne, had heard of Claude’s _clearly_ grievous injury and had become a mother hen around him. They could only shake her off by having Claude stand, still wobbly, but showing her that he can still put weight on the offending ankle just fine. Marianne left thinking Claude was just being Claude — that he had feigned an injury to get Byleth to carry him. Wouldn’t be the first time he’s done that. Leonie had been passing by them at that moment and actually _high-fived_ Byleth. Her expression looked like she was part of some terribly delicious secret he wasn’t privy to.

The next day Claude was starting to regret not getting some salves or healing items from Marianne cause he had to _sit_. For an extended period of time. In a meeting. With Seteth. He didn’t know this meeting was happening — if he had he would have had Byleth use much more ointment on his bruised skin than she had — but Seteth had surprised him an ‘urgent’ meeting that wasn’t really urgent at all. Byleth had left to do business at the monastery early in the morning, leaving him mostly defenseless. At least she had kissed him on the forehead before she left, the act let his heart flutter, as if he was a lovesick schoolboy all over again.

He was constantly readjusting his position to avoid putting on too much weight on either cheek. When he had suggested he and Seteth take a “nice long stroll cause his old man bones must have been getting stiff” Seteth gave him The Look that told Claude he was thoroughly unimpressed. 

He begrudgingly sat for a long time that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write a chase scene. Chase scenes are hard. :c
> 
> Anyway. Merci beaucoup to my sis again. You da real MVP.
> 
> I want to write more sub!Claude while I'm good and Inspired™. There's some ideas I wanna entertain:  
-Byleth pouring candle wax on Claude feat. blindfolds and edging.  
-Them getting interrupted during a spicy session.  
-Something on Byleth's POV.  
-Something that's pre-relationship and Claude being a pining doofus. Banter with other Deer cause that's the Good Shit (but also some of the hardest shit to write lmao.)
> 
> The first three could be the same fic probably. Maybe Sothis is just like 'sup'. If you have any suggestions on what type of scenes would be good or how banter would go please don't hesitate to comment! I'm very interested in seeing people's ideas/prompts. (/^▽^)/


End file.
